


Sleeping Face

by Lady_Lightning



Series: ColdFlash Love [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len can't help but watch Barry as he sleeps. he's certain that he's obsessed with anything Barry Allen.





	Sleeping Face

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Len looked at Barry, his face was smushed against his pillow as he slept on the couch. Len liked watching him sleep. It was peaceful, serene, innocent. He seemed to be obsessed with anything Barry Allen.

The boy had obviously passed out on the couch watching a movie as he waited for Len to get back to their apartment. He chuckled, Barry Allen was too much most of the time. Anything the boy did was adorable, not to mention that he knew that Len couldn’t say no to his eyes.

Len was looking for Barry’s weakness, but as of right now, he still hadn’t found it. Well, in the end, what mattered was Barry’s happiness. The kid deserved the best Len could give him, after all. 

He walked closer to Barry, peering at the face close up for a second before he lightly grabbed Barry’s shoulder. He tried to lightly shake the boy awake, but after a minute he gave up. He didn’t really want to wake the boy, carrying him to bed seemed to be the best option.

Once they were settled into Len’s big bed, underneath his navy blue comforter, Barry cuddled into his side, Len looked to the boy intently again. His heart soared when he saw Barry’s face peacefully sleeping against his shoulder, face smushed against it. 

A small sigh and he wiggled ever closer. Len just gave him a tight squeeze and a gentle kiss to the forehead. Oh yeah, Barry’s sleeping face as another obsession, no doubt. He couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed or ashamed. Everything about his lover was cute. He loved him with all his heart, and would until the end of time.

Barry shifted and placed a sloppy kiss to the tip of Len’s nose. “Love you,” he whispered, more asleep than awake.

“Love you too,” he replied, pulling Barry so he was nearly on top of him and their legs were intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
